Sentences
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: yeah it's wincest. PWP. i don't know why i wrote. wall!sex bottom!Sam.


Why am I doing this? I don't know anymore. PWP. Wincest. I own nothing.

You've been warned.

Dean pushed Sam against the door of their hotel room pressing his lips against his younger brother's. Dean loved the taste of Sam. Sam also smelled like Dean's heaven. The open road the wind coming through the window blowing through his hair. But now it was winter so he smelled like cold air with a hint of snow. Sam moaned as Dean's hands slid down his back and grabbed his tight firm ass.

Sam despite his height wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck letting his tongue explore his brother's mouth. He moaned as Dean ground his hips into his half hard erection.

Dean not wasting a second of seeing his brother come undone started to undo his shirt and pushed the flannel from his shoulders. Dean bit down on Sam's neck making the younger Winchester cry out. "De-dean." Sam let his head roll back against the closed door.

"So soon Sam? We haven't even gotten started yet." Dean smirked against his neck.

Dean continued his assault on Sam's throat and set to removing his shirt and jacket. Sam's fingers reached for the hem of his other brother's t-shirt and let his hands wonder up the man's chest.

"God your hands are cold." Dean shivered under the larger man's hands. "Well in that case." Sam buried his in Dean's neck and let his cold finger brush over Dean's nipples teasing them, toying with them to make them hard. Sam's arms wrapped around his brother's waist to hold him in place as he started to bite and suck down his chest.

"Sam." Dean groaned as he let his own hands sneak up Sam's shirt. Pulled away long enough to let the shorter man rid him of his t-shirt and attack his neck again.

"I'll have you screaming my name baby boy. I want you hard and leaking before I take you. So undone you won't be able to form a sentence." Dean told him. This caused Sam's cock to twitch in his now tight jeans. Sam grabbed hold of Dean's hips bring him closer as he started to work Dean's belt off and undo his fly and slowly push the denim away from the hips. Dean Palmed Sam through his jeans making him moaning and gasp. Sam's hips snapped forward in a search for friction and pressure.

Dean too it further and shoved his hand down the man's pants and taking an awkward hold on the erection giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze. Dean undid Sam's fly at a slow pace. Going nearly tooth by tooth.

"Dean will you hurry up?" Sam gasped.

"You're still forming sentences Sammy." Dean rid his brother of both his jeans and his boxers kicking away his own as well.

"Bed?"

"Not this time." Dean whispered into Sam's ear taking the lobe between his teeth and biting. Sam's huge hands cradled Dean's head as he continued to mark Sam's neck and chest with angry red love bites. Sam mewled in the back of his throat as Dean pressed him into the door a little harder. Dean pulled away from Sam entirely to fish the lube out of his pocket.

He was back before Sam had time to register his absence.

Dean ignored Sam's groan as he trailed his now slick fingers over his hot hard on. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. Sam getting the hint wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. How it was possible they don't know but they managed.

Dean slipped the first finger into Sam making him moan. Dean worked this one finger slowly in and out of his little big brother. Making

Sam's head fall back against the door. He added and second and butterfly kissed Sam's prostate making said man groan. "Dean please."

"Not until you can't form sentences baby boy." Dean kissed his neck as he slipped in a third finger and began to finger his brother poking his prostate teasing him. Dean bit his own lip as he painfully hard cock twitched with every sound Sam made. Dean loved seeing Sam undone.

So undone he could barely form words let alone sentences.

Sam let out a scream as Dean touched his protest again. "Dean, please, need, cock. God!" Sam said.

"Bingo." Dean captured his brother's lips and got a better grip on Sam and the wall before pushing himself into the stretched, slick, tight, familiar hole.

"God." Sam's head fell back against the door with a smack. "Move damn it." Sam let his head rest on his brother's shoulder gripping his shoulders as Dean thrust into him without mercy.

"So tight." Dean moaned.

"Harder, Dean, deeper." Sam managed out.

Sam bit into the junction where Dean's neck met his shoulder as Dean thrusts into Sam making his mouth open in a silent scream. Every brush over Sam's sweet spot had him shivering and Dean hit it without mercy. Sam could feel the tightness; it was so close so close.

"Like it when I pound into you like this. Have you begging for more. Have you so close you can't stand it." Dean whispered into his ear.

"De so close, so close." Sam pulled his head away from Dean's shoulder to look his brother in the eye.

"Come for me Sammy. Come screaming my name." Dean told him.

Three, four, five thrusts later Sam came hard with Dean's name on his lips as he spilled his seed on their stomachs.

Dean thrust himself deep into the younger Winchester as he released his load.

They stayed like this a few more moments before finally breaking a parted from each other and moving to the bed. Dean pulled Sam still flushed against him. "Next time we go back to Bobby's I don't care how long with stay I'm getting that ass."

"It was only two months." Sam said sleepily.

"Two months my ass." Dean grumbled.


End file.
